BTTF Song Parodies
by Blind Spot
Summary: 80s songs humorously rewritten with a BTTF theme. FINALLY UPDATED! Two new ones, and slight edits on the others.
1. The Blacksmith Song

**ORIGINAL SONG: **"Boys of Summer" Don Henley (1984).

**STYLES: **Classic rock; pop/rock; arena rock.

**NOTES:** This is Doc's POV about Clara as well as he & Marty's experiences in 1885. I also came up with this idea over ten years ago, (believe it or not).

100 years from home.

Stranded in the past.

MadDog's on the loose.

DeLorean's outta gas.

Standin' at the ravine. You're ridin' through town alone.

I saved you from your horse. Now I know, we're in love.

CHORUS 1:

I can see you, the new schoolteacher in town.

You got your telescope damaged.

I'll fix it up, baby.

I can tell you, my love for you will still be strong.

After this scientist, err, blacksmith is gone.

NEXT VERSE:

After the festival that night.

I wonder if it was a dream.

Told me how you love Jules Verne.

And we studied biology.

Now I'm not from the past, I had to say the truth.

But, babe you just slapped me back, now I'm drinkin' whiskey over you.

CHORUS 2.

I can see you, you're thinkin' I made it up.

Then you went to my shop, saw our railroad model.

I can tell you, my love for you will still be strong.

After this scientist, err, blacksmith is gone.

SYNTHESIZER/GUITAR BREAK.

Out on the road today, I saw Marty getting himself into a mess.

A little voice inside his head said, 'Don't do that, wear a bulletproof vest.'

The tombstone disappeared, what do ya know?

We're leaving town forever, I should just let you go, but.

CHORUS 3:

I can see you, climbing on top of the train.

You got the whistle blowin'.

Purple hat on, baby.

I can tell you, my love for you will still be strong.

After this scientist, err, blacksmith is gone.

CHORUS 4:

I can see you, not gonna make it here in time.

Marty's in 1985.

And it's just us here now, baby.

I can tell you, my love for you will still be strong.

Now that this scientist, Doc Brown ain't gone.

GUITAR SOLO/FADE-OUT 


	2. Almost Paradox

"Almost Paradox." Sung to the tune of "Almost Paradise" by Mike Reno & Ann Wilson (of Loverboy & Heart).  
  
NOTES: I've always liked this sweet, but still slightly rocking power ballad from "Footloose." Besides, the word paradise even sounds like paradox, so the two of them together was a perfect combo for me.  
  
I thought our mission was done for the day.  
  
'Cause the newspaper changed, my son ain't goin' to jail.  
  
Jen saw herself, passed out and we rescued her.  
  
We just wanted to go home.  
  
Oh, how could we have known, that we were in an alternate reality?  
  
CHORUS 1.  
  
Oh, almost paradox.  
  
Old Biff stole the time machine.  
  
Almost Paradox.  
  
How could he not be seen?  
  
I swear that Hilldale looked the same, but it's not.  
  
Paradox.  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
It seems an angry family is in my house.  
  
I'd almost gotten hit, before I ran like a mouse.  
  
The courthouse is a scummy casino with Biff in charge.  
  
Life is so sad, it's true.  
  
What the h*ll did I do?  
  
'Cause now we have no future on our hands.  
  
CHORUS 2.  
  
Oh, almost paradox.  
  
The ripple effect will soon catch up.  
  
Almost Paradox.  
  
'55 we'll have to end up.  
  
I swear I didn't mean to buy that almanac.  
  
Paradox.  
  
BRIDGE.  
  
And in the car, the book is not so far away.  
  
It's getting' closer, closer every day.  
  
CHORUS 3.  
  
Almost Paradox.  
  
I stole it back just in time.  
  
Almost Paradox.  
  
The future is back tonight.  
  
I swear that I can see Biff in manure twice now.  
  
Paradox.  
  
Paradox.  
  
Paradox. 


	3. It's Marty McFly Now

"It's Marty McFly now." Sung to the tune of "Who Can it be Now" from Men at Work.  
  
NOTES: You guessed it, I also like this New Wave-y pop song. Plus, the vision hit me one day. The first verse of the real song actually does match up almost perfectly with Doc's thoughts. I bet in the improved timeline, if Doc heard the original song, he'd be amused.  
  
Who is that kid knocking at my door?  
  
Go away. Don't joke with me no more.  
  
Drew the flux capacitor tonight.  
  
I'm very tired, I hit my head, that's right.  
  
All I did was to hang a clock.  
  
Slipped away, it hit me like a rock.  
  
But hey, since you're right outside.  
  
Y'can come in, here's a mind-reading device.  
  
CHORUS.  
  
It's Marty McFly now. (4X)  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
Never dreamed you'd be knockin' at my door.  
  
I live alone, this mansion can be a bore.  
  
Now I hear, there's trouble today.  
  
I'll be d*mned, y'messed with your parents' date.  
  
Let's act right now, or you'll disappear.  
  
Better wear some clothes, popular here.  
  
Your dad is a nerd without a friend.  
  
Here they come, those bullies again.  
  
CHORUS.  
  
BRIDGE.  
  
Here is the storm come to take you away.  
  
You have inspired me.  
  
It's in the future I build this thing.  
  
It's been my fantasy.  
  
CHORUS.  
  
ENDING.  
  
It's Marty McFly now.  
  
I've done it. I've done it.  
  
My invention works now. 


	4. The School Song

"The school song." Sung to the tune of "Urgent" from Foreigner.  
  
NOTES: Another great hard pop/rock song dealing with time. This is from Marty's POV on the original October 25th, 1985 and his trip to school.  
  
I'm a guy, I'm in a band.  
  
I hope we fly, I wanna get some fans.  
  
So right now, I'm practicing.  
  
Before school, I'm tryin' to move to the sound.  
  
Got the amp, turned on full.  
  
Burnin' loud, so I can rock & roll.  
  
This overload is insane.  
  
It blasted me right into the shelves.  
  
Sometimes I wonder, about my friend Doc.  
  
Maybe he's doin' something with his clocks.  
  
What I know, is I know it's 8:25.  
  
That's why I'm hurryin' to school with my life.  
  
CHORUS.  
  
It's urgent.  
  
So urgent.  
  
So urgent.  
  
Just you wait and see, what Strickland will say to me.  
  
It's urgent.  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
I'm skatin' on some cars.  
  
They're everywhere, finding one ain't too hard.  
  
Even though, this car really zips.  
  
I'm gonna wave, to the girls at Lou's aerobics.  
  
But I'm not lookin' for a girlfriend.  
  
You know I got one, it'll last till the end.  
  
Yeah, there's one thing in common that we both share.  
  
How to get out of trouble, anytime, anywhere.  
  
CHORUS 2.  
  
It gets urgent.  
  
So urgent.  
  
You know it's urgent, I wanna tell you my mom don't know.  
  
So urgent.  
  
Just you wait and see, you'll be at the lake with me.  
  
It's urgent.  
  
SAX SOLO.  
  
I say it's urgent.  
  
Sneakin' in, 'cause it's urgent.  
  
Do it quick, it's urgent.  
  
I'm a slacker, make it urgent.  
  
Urgent, urgent, emergency! (Repeat) 


	5. Kissing In the Dark

"Kissing In the Dark." Sung to the tune of "Dancing In the Dark" from Bruce Springsteen.  
  
NOTES: Coming up with rhymes for the chorus was really hard from what I remember. The song is also sung at a somewhat fast pace, so I sort of cheated with a few syllabols here and there. This is my favorite Springsteen song as well. It's a happy rock song, but, as the title implies, it's very danceable too. It's Marty's POV of how he felt about Lorraine in 1955.  
  
Runnin' in the time machine.  
  
And I'm in '55 today.  
  
My dad fell out of the tree.  
  
I go to push him out of the way.  
  
I ain't supposed to get hit.  
  
Man, I hope it's a dream myself.  
  
Mom, is that you?  
  
Could you stop flirtin' with me?  
  
CHORUS 1.  
  
You can't start a family.  
  
Not with your own son, it's hard.  
  
Go with George for me.  
  
Gotta make sure you're kissin' in the dark.  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
Messages keep getting clearer.  
  
Dad has never been in a fight, he'll cave.  
  
He even lets Biff steal his beer.  
  
You wanna see, a man, who's strong, and brave!  
  
Mom, I'm trying to convince him.  
  
The guy would rather watch TV.  
  
I scared him into asking you out.  
  
He says you're his density.  
  
CHORUS 2.  
  
You can't start a family.  
  
Not if you go with me and park.  
  
Go with George for me.  
  
Gotta make sure you're kissin' in the dark.  
  
BRIDGE.  
  
You're nothin' like when you're older.  
  
In the future, you don't like my girlfriend.  
  
But I can see why you're colder.  
  
The geek depressed you in the end.  
  
I'm nervous sittin' in this car.  
  
But he'll coming to punch me soon.  
  
Why'd Biff have to find me first?  
  
He's mad, about the manure and I'm doomed!  
  
He made his move on you now.  
  
I gotta get out of the Starlighters' trunk.  
  
I see a pleasant surprise.  
  
Dad socked Biff and turned into your hunk.  
  
CHORUS 3.  
  
You can't start a family.  
  
Without the band, playin' rock a little too hard.  
  
Marvin said it's on me.  
  
Than you guys were kissin' in the dark.  
  
CHORUS 4.  
  
You're gonna start a family.  
  
Unlike before, we won't be driftin' apart.  
  
This is because of me.  
  
Makin' sure you were kissin' in the dark. (Repeat) 


	6. When A Tannen Gets Tough

"When A Tannen Gets Tough, A Tannen Gets Going." Sung to the tune of "When the Going Gets Tough" from Billy Ocean.  
  
NOTES: Even though I'm not as into R&B as I am rock and pop, this song is just too catchy to not love. Besides, I get to tell the story of every Tannen, except for original supervisor Biff, but than again, he wasn't really too bad in comparison. Also, this is taken from the album version of this song, which is longer than the hit/single version on compilations. If you were listening to it there, some lyrics would be cut and it wouldn't make sense.  
  
I know a family of trouble.  
  
That's what I've got to say.  
  
Tryin' to avoid them in every timeline.  
  
But it seems they like to get in my way.  
  
When a Tannen gets tough, a Tannen gets goin'.  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
I had to get my parents together.  
  
Biff & the gang they got some looks.  
  
When I get back home, he's a coward.  
  
And wants to show me his new matchbooks. Whoa.  
  
CHORUS 1.  
  
I'll ride any skateboard.  
  
I'll do anything.  
  
They'll try to ram ya.  
  
And do the things that buttheads do.  
  
Gonna lose ya.  
  
I gotta get it through to you.  
  
When a Tannen gets tough, when a Tannen gets rough.  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
I'm gonna get me a bulletproof vest.  
  
Nothin's gonna hold me back.  
  
Buford's gonna get his now.  
  
Than we'll catch the train on the tracks. Whoa.  
  
CHORUS 2.  
  
I'll throw any frisbee.  
  
I'll do anything.  
  
Now they'll hunt you.  
  
And do the things that outlaws do.  
  
Gonna beat you.  
  
I've gotta get it through to you.  
  
'Cause when a Tannen gets tough, when a Tannen gets rough.  
  
CHORUS 3.  
  
Now they'll tail you.  
  
And do the things that old men do.  
  
We're goin' after ya.  
  
I've gotta get it through to you.  
  
That when a Tannen gets tough, even when Old Biff is rough.  
  
MUSIC BREAK.  
  
I'll go to any Cafe.  
  
I'll order a Pepsi.  
  
I'll wait for my son to show.  
  
Than you won't know it's me.  
  
CHORUS 4.  
  
Now they'll swing at ya.  
  
And do the things that zipheads do.  
  
But I missed ya.  
  
I've gotta get it through to you.  
  
CHORUS 5.  
  
They'll try to shoot ya.  
  
And do the things evil men do.  
  
Doc's gonna door ya.  
  
I've gotta get it through to you.  
  
NEXT VERSE/ENDING.  
  
When a Tannen gets tough. Tannen gets rough.  
  
When a Tannen gets tough. Tannen gets rough.  
  
Come and get it.  
  
Come and get it.  
  
We'll outsmart ya now.  
  
Come and get it.  
  
Wanna see ya, waxin' cars now.  
  
Come and get it.  
  
When a Tannen gets Tough, a Tannen gets going. (Repeat). 


	7. Have To Pay

"Have To Pay." Sung to the tune of "King Of Pain' from The Police.  
  
NOTES: George's POV about Biff and his accident. Quite a fitting theme for me, considering my pen name, huh?  
  
I also never realized how many words there were in this mid-tempo pop/rocker (even though the chorus gets repeated several times). In the original song, some eerie lyrics are masked by its happy sound. Also, the parenthesized lyrics are where, in the real song, the background singers go "There's my soul up there."  
  
Interesting to note, this isn't the first parody of this song. Weird Al himself (my musical comedy hero) did it on his 1984 "In 3-D" album, although it was never a hit.  
  
There's a little blind spot in the car today.  
  
Been there a long time, since yesterday.  
  
When Biff borrowed it, I forgot to talk.  
  
Had an accident, and the insurance won't stop.  
  
CHORUS 1.  
  
He has asked me before, to do his work all day.  
  
'Hello, anybody home,' he will always say.  
  
I guess I'm always hoping that he'll go away.  
  
But it's my density, and now I'll have to pay.  
  
NEXT VERSE  
  
There's a little blind spot in the car today.  
  
(There's the mirror up there.)  
  
It was there when Biff borrowed it today.  
  
(There's that wreck out there.)  
  
Drinkin' beer in the car, man, he's such a slob.  
  
(His suit still looks fair.)  
  
His reports ain't done, the demands won't stop.  
  
(There's the stain right there.)  
  
CHORUS 2.  
  
When he asked me before about the car today.  
  
Pretended not to know, he'd have been irate.  
  
No good at confrontations in any way.  
  
So it's my density, that I'll have to pay.  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
When we were younger, he acted like the same fool.  
  
(There's me on Saturday.)  
  
He and his buddies used to annoy me at Lou's.  
  
(Had breakfast there every day.)  
  
Couldn't write Science Fiction even on the weekend.  
  
(Why me and not Lester?)  
  
Doing his homework, all while he slept in.  
  
(He'd get it twice from that nerd.)  
  
CHORUS 3.  
  
I have heard him before, callin me an Irish Bug.  
  
When I got with Lorraine, he was jealous in love.  
  
He's still hangin' round me and he won't go away.  
  
Now it's my density that I'll have to pay.  
  
BRIDGE.  
  
At the house, he raided the fridge and stole a beer.  
  
But at least he exited his ugly rear.  
  
Better finish that report up here.  
  
I wish I could, just get over this fear.  
  
Have to pay.  
  
GUITAR/KEYBOARD SOLO.  
  
Looks like the bodywork will be a big fuss.  
  
(There's that wreck out there.)  
  
Have to borrow Lorraine's wheels, or take the bus.  
  
(Can't afford cab fare.)  
  
There's a little blind spot in the car today.  
  
I noticed it there since yesterday.  
  
CHORUS 4.  
  
Marty wanted to use it to go to the lake.  
  
I wish I didn't have to screw up his day.  
  
I guess he and the guys will find another way.  
  
But it's my density, and now I'll have to pay.  
  
Have to pay.  
  
Have to pay.  
  
Have to pay.  
  
When Biff asks me, I'll have to pay.  
  
I'll always now, have to pay.  
  
REPEAT/FADE. 


	8. DeLorean Song

"DeLorean Song." Sung to the tune of "Breakdown" from Tom Petty.  
  
NOTES: It's actually the only one I did that's not quite an '80s song, but close enough (1976). Tom mostly had hits from that decade anyway. It's about the time machine and what Marty thinks of it. I never realized how really short this pop/classic rocker was -- only a couple verses. But, I guess it works, I mean, how much of a song can you really make up about a guy talking to a car? (Well, on second thought, but I digress).  
  
Sometimes you will start up.  
  
Outside the bank, you don't.  
  
I'm all afraid of the Libyans coming.  
  
I get the feeling you won't.  
  
Shot at by Old Man Peabody.  
  
Y'died at Lyon Estates.  
  
Plutonium chamber is empty for a week.  
  
You still perform the same way.  
  
CHORUS 1.  
  
DMC. Breakdown.  
  
Go ahead, give up on me.  
  
Breakdown when I'm travellin' through time.  
  
Breakdown while I'm standing here, it's heavy.  
  
Breakdown on the start line.  
  
The start line.  
  
It's alright.  
  
GUITAR SOLO.  
  
Breakdown.  
  
Go ahead, Doc's waitin' for me.  
  
Breakdown when I come back to '85.  
  
Breakdown with all that frost, people'll see.  
  
Breakdown, cold night.  
  
A cold night.  
  
It's alright. 


	9. Junk

"Junk," sung to the tune of Van Halen's "Jump."  
  
NOTES: The best pre-Hagar VH tune, explaining Doc's POV on both time machines. I never realized how few lyrics it had.  
  
I'm the Doc.  
  
And nothin' keeps me down.  
  
Soon you were gone.  
  
After Clara came 'round.  
  
And I can't, Marty, stay in the past.  
  
I've got to use the hoverboard, and make one up fast.  
  
Oh, can't you see me standin' here I got my family in the new time machine.  
  
Hope it ain't the worst that you've seen.  
  
Here at Eastwood Ravine.  
  
CHORUS.  
  
Oh, the car was junk.  
  
Junk!  
  
DeLorean was junk.  
  
Infernal junk.  
  
Junk!  
  
Stainless steel junk.  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
Oh, ho, hey now, you r'member what Old Biff did.  
  
You say you didn't know the time continuum had been disrupted .  
  
Well, can't you see me sayin' t'you the damage caused by travellin' in this machine?  
  
I wish I'd never invented the thing.  
  
Oh, can't you see what I mean?  
  
CHORUS.  
  
GUITAR SOLO.  
  
CHORUS.  
  
Get rid of that junk.  
  
Junk.  
  
Destory that junk.  
  
Junk. (Repeat). 


	10. Marty's Theme

"Marty's Theme," Sung to the tune of "Arthur's Theme" from Christopher Cross.  
  
NOTES: Yet another underrated 80's pop ballad. First of all, I had probably the most fun writing this one. The lyrics fit perfectly with Marty's POV of arriving in 1955.  
  
One second ago, it was fine here.  
  
Doc was just showin' me ' round.  
  
Next thing I know, the Libyans are chasing me down.  
  
Wake up in an old farmhouse.  
  
Speeding away and headin' across town.  
  
Wonderin' to myself "Hey, where is my house?"  
  
CHORUS 1.  
  
When you get caught between the mall and Courthouse Square.  
  
I know it's crazy, but it's true.  
  
If you get caught between the mall and Courthouse Square.  
  
The best that you can do.  
  
The best that you can do, is find the Doc.  
  
NEXT VERSE.  
  
Peabodies think I'm a spaceman.  
  
Everyone wonders about my red vest.  
  
Deep in their hearts, it's just a life preserver.  
  
Tryin' to order a Pepsi one time.  
  
Lou gave me a pretty hard time.  
  
Then I see Biff and think he's talkin' to me.  
  
CHORUS 2.  
  
When you get caught in Hill Valley in the '50s.  
  
I know it's crazy, but it's true.  
  
When you get caught in Hill Valley in the '50s.  
  
The best that you can do.  
  
The best that you can do, is find the Doc.  
  
MUSIC BREAK.  
  
CHORUS 3.  
  
When you get caught in your mom's room with Calvin's.  
  
I know I messed up, but it's true.  
  
If you get caught with your mom comin' on to you.  
  
The best that you can do.  
  
The best that you can do, is find the Doc.  
  
CHORUS 4.  
  
When you get caught without plutonium in the city.  
  
You know it's broken; yeah, it's true.  
  
When you get caught without plutonium in the city.  
  
The best that you can do.  
  
The best that you can do is find the Doc.  
  
CHORUS 5/FADE.  
  
When you get caught in Hill Valley in the '50s.  
  
I know it's crazy, hey, but it's true.  
  
Yeah, it's true.  
  
INAUDIBLE. 


	11. Clara

**ORIGINAL SONG: **"Sara" Starship (1985).

**STYLES: **Arena rock; pop/rock; soft rock; classic rock; power ballad.

**NOTES:** This came to me suddenly, as I not only realized Sara and Clara rhymed, but the original song's first verse, especially, has lyrics that could really fit BTTF 1. I had to change it to Part 3 so the rhyme would make sense, though. Even though this is thematically very close to the "Boys of Summer" parody, it does take a slightly different view.

Great Scott! Stuck in 1885.

Oh no! The lightning made me go back in time.

I get a photo at the clocktower.

Townsfolk are a lot nicer.

But nothing's the same, since I met her.

CHORUS

Clara, Clara.

Saved you from a horse wagon ride.

Clara, Clara.

No time is a good time for goodbyes.

NEXT VERSE

Danger, the festival, Buford started a fight.

Marty. Marty saved us with the throw of a pie plate.

I'm a good blacksmith in this old town.

The timeline is changin' all 'round.

But without you now, I'm just feelin' down.

CHORUS 2

Clara, Clara.

A woman who's into science.

Clara, Clara.

No time is a good time…

Oh, Clara, Clara.

Don't wanna leave you tonight.

Clara, Clara.

Sadly I have to tell you goodbye.

BRIDGE

(Oh, Clara) Slap me like no one has ever slapped me before.

(And Clara) Hurt me, nothing could ever hurt me more..

Clara!

I swear I'm from the future.

SLIGHT GUITAR SOLO

I'll never find another girl like you.

With my invention, a dream has come true.

Clara, Clara.

No time is a good time…

Oh, Clara, Clara.

I belong in 1985.

Clara, Clara.

No time is a good time for goodbyes.

REPEAT ABOVE CHORUS 2X, BEGIN FADE-OUT

Why did it? Why did it? Why did the car fall apart?


	12. Book Without A Trace

**ORIGINAL SONG: **"Eyes Without A Face" Billy Idol (1983)

**STYLES: **New Wave; pop/rock; hard rock; punk; power ballad

**NOTES: **This is Old Biff's POV about stealing the time machine in 2015 and taking it back to 1955 to give himself the almanac. I just had to write something about him, LOL.

I'm all old and broke.

One more car to wax, to make some dough.

When Junior comes in.

He don't know very much, the butthead he is.

But on the street I see

Two Marties, and, a time machine for me.

CHORUS:

(Got just what I'll need)

Book without a trace.

(As my troubles recede)

Book without a trace.

(They'll never see my face)

A book without a trace.

Got me and my cane.

A book without a trace.

NEXT VERSE:

I spent so much time, afraid of a McFly

A punch in '55.

Now I'm grumpy again.

Makes me wanna get back, the power I once had.

REPEAT CHORUS:

BRIDGE, TEMPO CHANGE:

When Marty walks on away, I climb on in.

Just gotta refuel Mr. Fusion.

Steal a car, create a Las Vegas.

Ooh, get to 88.

Hangin' out by Terry's shop.

My past self mad at the cleanup job.

Starts the kill switch.

Tellin' myself about the almanac book.

He don't believe it, but says he'll look.

Marty and Doc, you're out there, so…

Say your prayers.

Say your prayers.

Say your prayers.

NEXT VERSE:

Set to fortune and fame.

And I wonder if, my present's the same.

Now all I will do.

In 2015, is land and watch those two.

But it changed before my eyes.

I barely realized.

REPEAT CHORUS:


End file.
